


A New Patient At the Asylum - A Campbell/Miles fan fic

by NeoDivergent



Category: Bright Young Things, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bright Young Things - Freeform, Campbell is sad, Campbell needs hugs, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miles Comforts Campbell, Miles is sad that Campbell is sad, Miles needs hugs, Takin' Over the Asylum - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDivergent/pseuds/NeoDivergent
Summary: A new patient has just arrived at the Saint Jude's Asylum, Campbell is very excited to meet the new patient he hopes he can become friends with!Only, he didn't expect to get so attached to them so soon, but he doesn't mind, he's just glad that they like him as much as he likes them!





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while making a sandwich, I put the sandwich on hold to write this-
> 
> I hope ya'll are happy, lmao-

It was a rather normal day at the asylum, Eddie had came in to do the radio show, Fergus was escaping, as usual, Francine was helping the little kittens outside, and Campbell was playing with his guitar in his room when an announcement came from the speakers. 

"Attention all patients, we're going to be getting a new patient sometime today, so please, be kind and welcome them into the asylum-" The announcement said, but Campbell was already darting out of his room and to the front door of the asylum, hoping to be the first person to meet the newcomer. He was excited, bouncing on his heels as he thought about what the newcomer would look like, what they'd like to watch, to do for fun. He hoped they liked music, he'd want to show off the DJ booth to someone new! 

As he thought about the possibilities, a rather nicely dressed man, maybe about twenty, had walked into the asylum, with one of the nurses. The man had nice lipstick on, eye shadow, and his hair was curled, and rather shiny. Campbell looked in awe for a moment, he'd never seen such a fancy lookin' guy before. 

"Alright Miles, here is the front of th-" The nurse was cut off by Campbell who stuck his hand out for the newcomer, now known as Miles, to shake.

"H-Hi, my name is Campbell and I just wanted to welcome to the asylum!" Campbell said happily, a smile and a small blush on his face as he waited for his hand to be shaken.

Miles stared a little, a bit confused as to why someone in a Mental hospital would be so happy, but, the boy looked cute, so he shook his hand, a little smile on his face as well.

"Happy. . to be here, I suppose." Miles said, staring at the boy's floppy hair and wide smile for a moment. 

"I-I can show you around the asylum if you want, M- . . Miles, right? Come on!" Campbell said, still holding Mile's hand, and gently tugging it as he smiled, he was very excited, he had the chance to make a new friend!

Miles let himself be dragged through the asylum by the boy, now known as Campbell, odd name. . But it suited the boy who wears it well. He watched them pass by rooms, people, posters, he didn't care though, he was dragged to a room, a DJ booth to be exact, and lead inside.

"Here! I uh- I-I work here, technically, I'm a DJ, well, kind of a DJ, I run a little radio show here with my friend Eddie! We play music that the other patients request, and- and uh, w-why are you laughing?" Campbell said, looking confused as Miles laughed at him. Had he done something wrong? Was there a stain on his shirt? A tuft of hair poking out somewhere?

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm laughing because you're bouncing on your heels talking about all of this." Miles said, looking at Campbell with a smile. "It's rather adorable if I'm being honest." He finished, watching at the boy stopped bouncing on his feet, a blush slowly rising on his face, as well as a small smile.

"O-Oh, uh, um, w-where was I?" Campbell asks, completely flustered, brown eyes a bit dilated as he looked at Miles, who was chuckling a bit to himself at how flustered Campbell had gotten.

"You were talking about your career in DJ-ing, dear." Miles said, crossing his arms a bit as he stared at Campbell, he had to be honest, the boy was cute, and was bubbly and sweet as well.

"O-Oh, right, uh. Yeah! I-I run a little radio show with Eddie, a uhm, new guy, technically. He works here." Campbell said, a blush still covering his cheeks a bit. He shuffled a foot at the ground a little, he'd never gotten flustered talking to someone before.

Miles chuckled again, reaching out to take Campbell's hand again, when a nurse popped into the room right when he was about to grab it.

"Miles? Your room is all set up, if you come with me, I can show you it and you can get settled in." The nurse said, before turning out of the room and waiting by the doorway.

Campbell's face visibly fell a little at that, He didn't want to leave Miles so soon! He kicked at the floor a little, picking at the sleeve of his multicoloured patchwork hoodie as he saw Mile's face drop a bit as well.

"Oh, it appears I have to go see my new room. . Hopefully we can talk again at some point, Campbell. I really enjoyed talking to you today." Miles said, taking one of Campbell's hands for a moment and then turned to leave, waving his hand a little as he walked away with the nurse. Campbell waved back, a sleeve covered hand moving slowly, to the point he wasn't sure if he waved it at all. 

He sighed, watching as Miles walked into a different section of the asylum. He shuffled his feet as he walked slowly back to his room, people already noticing he wasn't very happy anymore, as he'd usually bounce and jog his way everywhere, seeing him walk and shuffle put everyone in a bad mood, because he was in a bad mood. He passed by Fergus as he walked, hands stuffed into his pants pockets, he let out another sigh.

"Ay, what's eatin' at ya, Campy?" Fergus asked, walking with Campbell. Noticing the boy's slow walking, sad slump, and sad huffs as he made his way back to his room. 

"Nothin', Fergus. Jus'. . go back to ya room. Don't botha' yourself with my problems. ." Campbell said quietly, he felt as bad as he looked right now. Though Miles was still in the building, he still felt a bit lost now that he wasn't here, By his side. 

"Bullshite, Your problems are my problems. I don't like seein' ya sad, Campbell. No one does, you're the bouncy energetic ball of fun that we need 'round here, Campy." Fergus said, putting an arm over Campbell's shoulders. They both walked into Campbell's room, Campbell just flopping onto his bed as soon as he got into his room, not caring Fergus was still with him. 

"Seriously, Campy. You can talk to me, ya know I won't tell anyone, right?" Fergus said, pulling a chair closer to the bed so that he and Campbell can talk. 

Campbell just groaned into his pillow, hugging the blanket closer to his chest as he tried to figure out why he'd gotten flustered with the newcomer. He's never had feelings like these before, it's confusing! He tried to curl up as much as he could, feeling fuzzy and flustered whenever he thought about Miles. He just met him, how could he be feeling this way? He didn't even know if Miles liked guys- His brain stopped working for a good few seconds after he thought that. He jumped a good few feet from his bed and rolled off of it with a thud, making Fergus jump to help him up, only to see he rolled underneath it, and was curled up into a ball.

"Uh, Campy? Ya alright down there?" Fergus said, concern lacing his voice as he peeked under the bed, seeing Campbell shaking a little as he tried to comprehend what he just thought. 

"I-I-I uh, I- what-" Campbell stuttered from under the bed, he never thought he'd like a guy before, and now Here he was, trembling under his bed because he just realized he liked a guy. 

Fergus took the hint, Campbell was scared about something, but from what he was doing, he didn't wanna talk about it, right now at least. So, Fergus just sighed, and then walked out of Campbell's room. Leaving the boy to work out his issues himself for awhile. What Campbell didn't know though, was that Miles was just in the room across from his, and had saw him walk in before, and was speaking with Fergus a bit outside, and then slipped inside his room.

"Um, helloo?~" Miles called out in a sing-song-y tone. "A-Are you in here, C. . Campbell, was it?" Miles asked, deciding to sit in the chair that Fergus had been in previously.

Campbell was frozen underneath his bed, he didn't know what to do. Should he speak? Stay quiet? Should he peek out from underneath the bed? 

"I know you're in here, darling. The nice man that walked out of this room told me it was your's." Miles said, crossing his arms as he waited. And Campbell mentally cursed at Fergus.

"I-I. . I'm here. ." Campbell stuttered out quietly, peaking out from underneath the bed a little, a small smile on his face when he heard Miles yip when he popped out. 

"Oh, goodness! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Miles whisper-yelled, face softening a bit more as he looked at Campbell.

"Why are you underneath your bed, dear?" Miles asked, tilting his head a little as he stared at Campbell.

Campbell blushed, he didn't want to tell Miles he liked him. What if he hated him for it? What if he wanted to leave because of him? What if he got kicked out of the asylum because of it?

"J-Jus'. . . stuff." Campbell replied slowly, sinking down underneath his bed a bit more, he felt weird, he liked Miles, He liked Miles. He. Liked. Miles. Those words kept repeating in his head as he looked at Miles.

"Well, can you cancel whatever 'Stuff' you are doing? Because I want to try out some new makeup, and I feel like you would look great in some rose gold eye shadow!" Miles exclaimed happily, while Campbell was blushing madly beneath his bed, he couldn't say no, could he?

"U-Uh. ." Campbell started, then he looked up at Miles' slowly falling face, and his heart felt like it was gonna crack and shatter. "O- . . Alright, . . I suppose I coul-" Before Campbell could finish, Miles' was dragging him from beneath his bed and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh, wonderful! Let me just go get my new set from my room! Oh, I'm gonna make you look Fabulous!" Miles' shouted as he jogged to his room, leaving a flustered Campbell, sitting on his bed, who was mildly covered in dust from underneath his bed, trying to figure out how to tell Miles' he liked him, even if it might get him thrown out of the asylum, or shoved into a different part of it.

{END - CHAPTER 1 - 'MEETING'} {CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 2 - 'MAKEUP' COMING SOON}


	2. 'Makeup'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Campbell try out makeup.
> 
> Campbell ends up falling further for Miles, while Miles is clueless. 

Miles rushed in with a bunch of makeup supplies, somehow managing to not drop any. He sat down next to Campbell, who was sitting on his bed still a bit dusty from being underneath it, and turned him to face him a bit more. Campbell was blushing as he looked at Miles, his beautiful eye shadow and lipstick, and lovely curls on his head. 

"Here we are!" Miles exclaimed happily, finding the rose gold eye shadow. "If you don't mind, dear. Could you close your eyes, please?" Miles said, tilting Campbell's head up a bit. Campbell was blushing as he closed his eyes, he'd never wore makeup before, would it look good on him? Would Miles think it looked good on him? What if someone walked in and saw this? What would they say? His thoughts halted as he felt Miles drag the first bit of eye shadow over his eyelid, he really hoped it looked good. 

"Oh, my dear, this color is Gorgeous on you!" Miles said, smile present in his voice as he applied more eye shadow on Campbell.

"R-Really? It looks good?" Campbell asked, voice a bit higher then normal, face still a light pink from blushing.

"Oh, Heaven's yes! It looks beautiful!" Miles said happily, applying a gradient to Campbell's eyelids, Rose gold shifting to a hot pink-ish color. Miles then pulled out some red lipstick, motioning for Campbell to open his mouth a bit, which Campbell did.

"My dear, this looks wonderful on you!" Miles said excitedly as he applied the lipstick, the color mixing well with Campbell's already rather pink-ish lips. 

Campbell couldn't stop blushing through the entire process, he was just glad that Miles was too focused to notice. Campbell calmed himself after awhile, focusing on other things and not Miles putting makeup on him. He starting blushing again after awhile, mainly afterwards when Miles brushed a hand through his hair to keep it off of the makeup. 

"There we are!" Miles exclaimed, putting down the makeup, he ruffled Campbell's hair a bit, making it puff up. Campbell giggled a little, leaning into Miles hand. 

"Do you want to see it, darling?" Miles asked, smiling as he looked at his work on Campbell. The rose gold eye shadow fading into a nice hot pink color, some black eyeliner underneath his eyes as well. A bit of glittery blush on his cheeks, and a bright red lipstick fading at the center of his lips. 

"Uhm, s-sure. It looks good, right?" Campbell asked, the blush as his cheeks just enhancing his already current blush. 

Miles reached and grabbed a small mirror, looking at Campbell in awe at the makeup once again. "Darling, the makeup looks beautiful on you. You really have to have more confidence in your image, love." Miles said, handing the mirror to Campbell, who was busy trying to reboot his brain after Miles called him 'Love.' 

"U-Uhm, I-I'll try." Campbell stuttered out, face almost as red as a tomato. He took the mirror, slowly bringing it up to see his face. He was in awe, it Did look good now that he'd seen it. The colors were nice, and in the mirror he saw Miles' happy face as he took in the work. 

"M-Miles, this is. ." Campbell started, running a hand over his face gently as he looked at it. "This is amazing!" Campbell shouted, his energy suddenly spiked up. He leaped off the bed and twirled around the room happily for a bit, Miles laughing as he watched. 

"This is AMAZING!" Campbell shouted again, wearing a large smile on his face. He practically threw himself into a hug with Miles, making him fall back against the bed. Miles returned the hug, still giggling as he ran his hands through Campbell's hair, enjoying how soft it felt. It was a good few seconds before Campbell knew what happened, and where they both were, and pulled back a bit, seeing Mile's smiling face. While his face was as red as a tomato. 

"O-Oh, uhm, s-sorry." Campbell stuttered out, pulling away from Miles and standing up again, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. God, what was he thinking? He can't just pull another person into a hug like that!

"It's alright, my dear. It was rather sweet, actually." Miles said, a smile on his face as he stood up as well. He grabbed Campbell's hand, the one that was rubbing his neck.

"Thank you for uh, letting me use you as a makeup tester." Miles said, blushing a bit himself now. Campbell was short circuiting, he let his hand be held by Miles' hand.

"I-It's no problem, if you uh, have to test makeup again, y-you can. . use me." Campbell said, a small smile on his face. If he was gonna ask Miles if he liked guys, now was the time, he had to do it now, or else he wouldn't do it. He held Miles' hand tightly, gathering the courage to ask.

"M-Miles, uhm, d-do you-" Campbell was cut off, an announcement ringing through the speakers. He felt like crying, He was so close! He almost said it!

"Dinner is ready in the cafeteria, please come and get your portions and then it's lights out for the night after dishes and bowls are placed back in the kitchen. Have sweet dreams and goodnight everyone!" The announcement rang out, Miles could feel Campbell's hand grow heavy as Campbell's shoulders fell. Campbell sighed, and Miles felt the energy he had gathered from Campbell disappear as well.

"I-I suppose, we can go get food, and then. . continue our talk?" Miles asked, seeing Campbell's face fall even more.

"No, we can't. Lights out means we're all suppose to go to our own rooms, and some of the nurses will come in to check to make sure we're all there." Campbell explained, shuffling a foot against the floor, his makeup doing nothing to hide his sad face, he wanted to continue talking with Miles, he really did. But the nurses already had bones to pick with him about sleeping. 

"I-I see. . D-Do you want me to bring you some food back?" Miles asked, still holding Campbell's hand for a moment, squeezing it a bit before letting go.

"Nah. 'M not hungry. ." Campbell said simply, still shuffling his foot. 

"A-Alright then. . Um, t-talk in the morning?" Miles asked, his eyes showed a bit of desperation as he said it. He really liked Campbell, and he wanted to get to know him more.

"Sure. ." Campbell said, a faint smile on his face now. "But not before 11 AM, I get annoying if I'm woken up before then." Campbell finished, his face held a small smile.

Miles giggled a little. "Alright then, see you in the morning, Campy!" Miles exclaimed happily as he walked out through the door, leaving Campbell alone in his room.

\---------------------------------

Campbell waited a good minute in the same spot before deciding to move, he sighed heavily and walked over to his bathroom, looking in the mirror there at the makeup. Miles was really good at makeup. He hated to wash it off, but he didn't want it on his pillow. He took a towel and got it wet under the faucet, running it over his face to scrub the makeup off. Leaving his face a bit red after he finished, he dropped the towel in the sink and shuffled over to his bed.

"Stop thinking about him, Campbell. . There's no way he'd like you. ." He said to himself as he changed into his sleepwear, which was a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. 

He snuggled into his bed, which felt oddly colder without Miles there with him, and tugged the blanket up to his nose. He felt his heart ache at the empty space next to him, but he just lived with it for now. 

A few tears escaped his eyes as he lay in bed, he was gonna tell him, but that stupid announcement had to ruin it for him! He sighed heavily, letting himself fall asleep feeling upset, but he didn't care right now.

{END - CHAPTER 2 - 'MAKEUP'} {CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 3 - 'REALIZATION' COMING SOON}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOO, NEW CHAPTER, SWEET. 
> 
> This story will most likely be updated on the weekends, since I have school all week and only have off Saturday and Sunday.
> 
> But yes! There will be lots of f l u f f, and some angst, later for the angst though, maybe-


End file.
